Naruto: The other half 3
by Skyswift Prime
Summary: So, where did the other half of the Nine Tails go? Well in this chapter Naruto and Ariama's chakra seems to be overflowing a whole lot! P.S can someone tell me what those black arrow head things are? I found out they aren't shinobis! XD
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So the first day with Kakashi sensei turned out to be a bit of a horrible day, so they've started again...TAKE TWO!

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

Naruto an Ariama were given a blanket last night by Kakashi so they could stay warm. But they took it off and were sleeping...HUGGING EACH OTHER!

"Where's Ari?" Sakura said looking around.

Sasuke took her face from the chin and raised it to the tree that Ariama and Naruto were sleeping in.

"Um...I think we should wake them up!" Sakura nervously said glancing a funny look at Sasuke.

"Let me handle that." Sasuke said sternly. Then he swnged from the first tree branch until he reached the branch they were sleeping on.

"Wake up!" Sasuke shouted.

"AH!" both Ariama and Naruto screamed hugging each other.

They suddenly let go and started blushing again.

'Yep they are totally in love.' Sakura thought narrowing her eyes suspiciously at both of them.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Ariama yawned.

"Ya whatever good morning." Naruto lazily yawned.

Sasuke annoyingly narrowed his eyes at Naruto then went back down...with Ariama.

Naruto made his way down safely too except he bumped along the tree...a few hundred times!

"Okay get ready! The Hokage has ordered us to go on our first mission!" Kakashi bellowed.

"Yes! Finally a REAL mission! Alright!" Naruto said happily jumping around.

"So uh what mission is it?" Ariama asked.

"We'll be..." Kakashi began.

Everyone closely listened.

"GOING TO HELP THE TOWN'S FOLKS!" he cheered.

Sakura, Sasuke, Ariama, and Naruto just stood there with so expression.

Kakashi then asked, "Why so annoyed? This is our mission after all!"

"Uh what kind of mission is that?!" Naruto boomed with anger.

"Well since Ariama here has injured herself we'll be taking it easy. By the way how are you doing? You do look a lot better than before." he replied looking thoughtfully at her legs.

"Actually I am! Yesterday when me and Naruto were eating I checked again just to see if the wound was alright. When I pulled up my leggings u=I saw a shining light that made a compass rose star then disappear." Ariama explained.

Kakashi eyes suddenly got real big.

"May I examine it?" he asked.

"Um sure I guess?" she replied perplexed.

He unraveled her leg and saw a faint light still shining. He then asked her if she could touch her wound. So she did and the light shone so brightly it could practically make you blind!

"Woah!" Kakashi awed.

"What is it?" Ariama nervously asked.

"Uh nothing to worry about I just got a bit surprised by it." Kakashi quickly said.

She nodded skeptically and then they all left.

 **AFTER A LONG DAY OF HELPING PEOPLE:**

"Oh my goodness I have never smelled this bad!" Sakura said smelling her own stench.

The others yacked at themselves too.

"Well I spot a hot spring up In front." Kakashi pointed out.

"OOH! YES!" Ariama cheered.

"Remember?! When we were little girls our mothers would take us their. Well you know what I mean." Sakura corrected herself.

Ariama nodded and begged Kakashi to let them in.

After some serious begging he said alright.

The girls were in one side with their towels and the guys were on the other side.

"Ah. This feels great." Sakura said leaning back and letting all the sores go away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke replied indifferently.

"Do you like anyone?" he asked.

The girls heard and started eaves dropping their conversation.

"Uh no! What do you mean!" Sasuke said shyly.

"Uh well I like this girl." he said.

"Huh? Who's she?" Sasuke said turning around.

"Um she's really nice and pretty and smart too! As smart as you but a bit higher though." Naruto replied getting lost in his daydreams.

"What does she look like?" Sasuke asked.

Normally he wouldn't even say such things! But you know what they say; Curiousity killed the cat!

"Well she has long slender and wavy dark black hair with natural blue and red highlights." he said still in his daydreams.

"Oh my! He's talking about you! He likes you!" Sakura whisper squealed.

"She wears black leggings and a top with red flames as the chest and blue as the bottom." he continued.

Sasuke started getting this jealous look in his eyes.

"She wears the hidden leaf Ninja headband and always has her tied up in a traditional hair band that is long." he kept proceeding.

Though the girls weren't the only one eaves dropping on the convo, Kakashi was doing the same!

"So you like her? Don't you?" Kakashi whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah. I like Ari.. AHHHHHHH!" Naruto said dreamingly before noticing it was Kakashi.

The girls quickly wrapped themselves in their towels and came over and said, "What's gong on?!"

'EEEEEEKKKKKK! SASUKE IS TOPLESS!' Sakura delightfully squealed in her thoughts.

"AH! Girls!" Sasuke frantically screamed.

He accidently pulled down Ariama's towel but she caught on...and fell on Sasuke's chest along with Saukra who was also holding on.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" the girls shrieked. One in delight and one in a nervous break down.

Sasuke couldn't see with water splashing everywhere, so he hugged tightly onto Sakura and Naruto held onto the hand of Ariama.

EVERYTHING WAS COMPLETELY GOING BIZARRE! Until a innocent passer by noticed all the fuss, shrieking and nakedness.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

They all froze and completely stared at each other then the man and started screaming!

"AHHHH!" Ariama screamed.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed.

"AHHHH!" The man screamed. Then ran away.

 **SOME SCREAMING LATER:**

Everyone started putting on their clothes and got their backpacks then left.

It got so quiet you could hear a rabbit hop from a mile away!

"Okay I've found a spot we'll be sleeping near for this night." Kakashi said.

Naruto nervously looked at Ariama and thought if she had heard anything.

"Well i'm sleepy so i'll be going on without you guys." Ariama said trudging off toward a spot she had chosen to sleep.

"Not so quick Ariama! I'll be putting you in two by two." Kakashi stopped and said.

'Um okay but hurry i'm sleepy!" Ariama snapped.

This was her ugly you don't want to see side that had been turned on.

"Okay Sasuke and Ariama you'll be sleeping in the left tent." he ordered.

"And Naruto with Sakura." he said gesturing at the left tent.

"Well i'll start the fire you guys get your sleeping bags ready." Kakashi said starting a fire.

 **AFTER GETTING CAMP SET UP:**

"Okay so uh you like Ariama?" Kakashi asked Naruto when Ariama was inside getting her part of the tent ready.

"Why what no!" Naruto sputtered out.

"Well from the looks of it you were describing Ariama!" Sasuke teased though jealousy filled his eyes.

Then Ariama came out.

"Hey uh i'll be going to sleep early tonight, need my fuel stored up." Ariama said heading back inside.

 **AFTER EVERYONE WENT TO SLEEP:**

Sasuke was the last to go his part of the tent.

By the time he got in Ariama was sound asleep.

'She wouldn't know? Would she?' he thought.

He then nervously took his arm and placed it on Ariama's hip.

Nope. She still hadn't woken up, but she had rolled over a few times.

Naruto was outside looking for a cup of water when he noticed him sneaking-ly put an arm on the girl he had a crush on!

Ariama was awake she just didn't want to startle anyone so she stayed sound asleep.

 **THE FIRST RAYS OF DAWN:**

"Wake up!" Sakura and Naruto obnoxiously yelled loudly causing Sasuke and Ariama to wake up.

"Good morning Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." Ariama yawned still rubbing her eyes.

"Um? Why is Ari on Sasuke's lap?" Sakura said blinking in disbelief.

"Uh what do you mean?" Ariama said staring back.

Sasuke and Ariama took one glance to each other and completely lost balance.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! WHY AM I SITTING IN HIS LAP?!" Ariama thought.

'I thought I had only put an arm on her?' Sasuke thought.

Because of jealousy Naruto angrily stomped outside and roared "Lets just keep going got it?!"

"What's the matter with him?" Sakura said.

Ariama cocked her head, "I think he just had rough morning."

Sakura then teased "Because his girl was taken!"

Sasuke heard this and quickly left to get dressed.

 **AFTER DRESSING UP:**

"Okay as Naruto wanted, we have a special yet easy to do mission for us to do." Kakashi told the kids.

"And that is?" Ariama asked.

"We will be taking care of some bandits that have been robbing the west side of the Land of Water. Calling themselves The Water Thugs." he informed.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and cheered.

"But first, we'll do a short training." Kakashi gleefully said.

Hearing that just burst Naruto's bubble but he was alright with it.

 **ARRIVING AT A TALL TREE FOREST:**

"You will learn to climb trees." Kakashi began.

"Pfft! That's easy!" Naruto scoffed.

"Using your chakra walking UP the tree's trunk." Kakashi finished.

"Okay. But I hope I won't be klutz as last time." Ariama nervously said.

"Good Luck to everyone though!" Ariama finished smiling at everyone.

Though the boys were looking at her, they still needed her "good luck" even if they were being rivals against each other.

"First get all your chakra energy focused on your feet, which will help you across the tree trunks." Kakashi explained.

"Then mark a spot quickly with your black arrow heads." Kakashi finished.

Ariama had her energy tracked onto her feet and it was so powerful you could visibly see it!

Everyone got distracted by her chakra that some quickly fell.

Kakashi was the first witness. He kept glaring at her chakra that sparkled and created a cloud like figure under her feet.

But the chakra was getting so intense, that her eyes turned red and the other half of the nine tails showed up.

"ARGH!" Ariama roared.

Everyone got so shocked they were starting to stop her but suddenly her transformation came out.

Her part of the nine tails had five tails which sprouted from her back and her hair grew longer and more ferocious than ever.

"STAY BACK! I'LL HANDLE HER!" Kakshi warned.

'The seal...IT'S BECOMING UNDONE!' Kakashi thought alarmingly.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura just stared in disbelief. This was not their friend but a secret demon locked away for ages.

Kakashi ran and leaped towards Ariama then pushed her from the stomach.

"Trap Jutsu!" he shouted.

"What the.." Naruto began feeling an enormous rage filling his heart.

Sasuke and Sakura backed up. They knew what was gonna happen.

Then Naruto let him self out and began leaping towards Kakashi.

Luckily for Kakashi he had put up a barrier. Then he began the sealing jutsu.

 **AFTER THE SEAL HAD BROKEN:**

"What was that?" Sakura asked still staring at Ariama.

"I..I don't know!" Ariama panicked.

"No it's okay." Kakashi reassured her.

Still in thought, could Ariama and Naruto be the same except born some where else, an ordinary girl with powers and an Ordinary boy with powers? It'll soon be told...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

Soooooo! I hope you guys loved this chapter and stay in touch for more chapters! :D Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

The story is just unfolding! With Naruto having gained one friend and some encouragement this changes that old story and turns a new page! What will happen today...?

 **NEW GROUPS:**

"Today class we will be dividing ourselves into groups! Each group will have at least 3 members." The sensei said.

After explaining some more Ariama raised her hand.

"Yes Ariama?" The sensei said glancing at Ariama's hand.

"Can we choose our teammates or will you be dividing us?" she asked.

"Sorry but I will be dividing you. Because some of us won't fit in." he replied looking at Naruto.

"Oh. Okay." Ariama said shyly looking at Naruto.

But Sakura? She kept glancing at Sasuke every once in while, who was looking at Ariama looking at Naruto.

"Okay so lets begin!" sensei happily exclaimed holding up a clipboard.

"The first group will include; Ariama, Sasuke, and Sakura." he said pointing at each and every one of them.

"YES! SCORE! INO WILL BE SO JEALOUS!" Sakura yelled in her thoughts.

"HMPH!" Ino huffed and crossed arms.

After a while or so of dividing everyone, everything was ready except Naruto hadn't been put in a group.

"Uh sensei? Where does "HE" go?" one kid asked.

"Oh I forgot. Who would like to add him?" Sensei asked.

"Nope not us! In your dreams! Not at all!" everyone in the room shouted.

A sad expression took over Naruto's face.

"WE WILL!" Ariama yelled.

"Well Naruto! Go get in your group!" Sensei cheered.

"Thanks Ariama!" Naruto whispered to himself.

"Um may I talk to you for a sec?" Sakura impatiently said.

"Oh boy!" Ariama sighed facepalming herself.

After they had gone outside the class Sakura whisper yelled, "WHY IN THE NAME OF HOKAGE WOULD YOU LET HIM IN!"

"Hey! You're the one who said it was fine yesterday!" Ariama said lowering her eyes.

"Ugh! Fine! But it's only because you're my best friend!" she replied.

Then they headed back to class.

Sasuke looked pretty annoyed himself and mumbled some stuff you might not want to hear.

"Okay then your senseis will be here in just a couple of minutes. But I got to go have fun bye!" he said before speed walking outside the class.

 **AFTER SOME HOURS:**

"Well everyone left and we're still the only ones here!" Naruto complained.

"Calm down! Can't you wait!" Ariama urged Naruto.

"Fine but only because I don't want to get in trouble!" Naruto said finally sitting down.

Just then another idea popped into his head and this is how it went.

He first took the eraser the sensei used to erase the chalk marks. Then he set it on the door that would open any minute when the sensei stepped in.

"HEHEHE!" Naruto loudly giggled.

"Um what are you doing?" Sakura said narrowing her eyes at Naruto.

"Oh me? Nothing nothing!" he said said waving his arms in front of Sakura.

"Whatever." she said turning around.

"Maybe we should pack up? We aren't gonna be in the class for quite some time." Ariama pointed out.

Without even replying Sasuke began packing up. Soon everyone was ready. Sakura was reading her Ninja textbook and Sasuke was making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Ariama was just sitting waiting for the sensei and Naruto kept staring at her with dreamy eyes.

"Oh! I forgot my headband!' Ariama said looking over to the other side of the classroom.

She got up and went over to the other side and put on her headband then when she began walking back she accidently tripped on some kid's textbook.

"Ah!" she squealed.

But a hand grabbed her before she hit the ground. It was Sasuke's hand.

They stared awkwardly for a while but then he pulled her up and she thankfully said, "Thank you."

He didn't reply and just sat down pretending to read his Ninja guide.

Naruto stared angrily at Sasuke.

"Anything the matter?" Ariama asked placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No. But are you okay?" He replied still having that angry thought rummaging through his head.

"Yes. If it weren't for Sasuke." She said holding the same hand that Sasuke had held before she fell.

The door suddenly burst open and the eraser fell on the Sensei's head creating a white dusty cloud of chalk shavings.

"Ha! That was amazing! Believe it!" Naruto said jumping up and running all over the place.

"Who had this here?" The sensei asked.

"HIM HIM HIM!" Sakura hopped about.

Though in her head she was like 'HA! TAKE THAT FOR COMING LATE!'

"Ya so?" Naruto said crossing his arms and leaning over to the wall.

"Well nice trick kid. But in training session you will be crying for your mother." The sensei said.

"Um well actually you see he uh doesn't have any parents at all." Ariama butted in.

"Oh well then let's start roll. Who's Sakura?" he asked.

"Me." Sakura said waving her arm slowly.

"Okay, who's Ariama?" he asked again.

"Me." Ariama said looking at the Sensei.

Before the sensei could ask who was who Ariama asked, "Um sensei may I ask, who are you?"

"I am your sensei of course." he said.

"No I meant your name." she corrected.

"Oh. I'm Kakashi." He replied.

"Oh okay! That helps a lot." she said thoughtfully.

 **AFTER DOING ROLL AND EXPLAINING:**

"Okay, by sunset you should have at least one of these bells. The one person who does not have a bell will not be able to have lunch with us." Kakashi explained.

"WAIT WHAT! THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!" Naruto shouted.

"Rules are rules. Now get going!" Kakashi said before disappearing and teleporting somewhere else.

Sasuke was the first to leave. He had ran a couple of miles before seeing Kakashi in the distance.

"Wrong way Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled before using a Fireball Jutsu technique.

"I've got you now!" Sakura squealed and used the same Fireball technique. However she accidently failed the attempt and sent it towards Naruto.

"WATCH OUT!" Ariama screamed and leaped towards Naruto, and pushed him aside.

Then Sasuke noticed that Ariama was going to hit the ground so he pushed her aside and the fireball went straight down.

"ARIAMA!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

She laid there faint and everyone around kept trying to wake her up.

"Wait I have an idea! Follow me!" Naruto said holding Ariama in his hands. Ariama got a little closer which shocked Naruto a bit but he didn't care.

 **NEAR A LAKE:**

Soon they were near a clear lake. Naruto laid Ariama next to the lake. Then he quickly filled his hands with water and dabbed it all over Ariama's face which cause her to wake up.

She coughed for a while then turned around to see she was in Naruto's arms. Ariama then blushed hard and so did Naruto. It got real quiet

"Maybe that's enough for today. It's already sundown but I'll still give you lunch." Kakashi said looking down at the four kids.

"Thank you Naruto! You saved my life!" Ariama said clasping her arms around Naruto tightly.

"Uh...! Your welcome." he said shyly.

"Um I'm sorry Ari." Sakura said in a hushed tone.

"It's okay mistakes happen. By the way thanks to you too Sasuke." Ariama replied with a sweet smile.

Once again he refused to say anything but looked over his left shoulder then headed behind Kakashi.

"Come on. Lets' help her back to the forest." Sakura ordered.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

Without even knowing Ariama and Naruto were still holding hands.

On the way back they got stopped by some bandits who were hiding in the trees.

"Aww! Look love in sprouting already?!" one of the bandits scoffed.

When Naruto and Ariama noticed they had been holding hands the entire time the quickly let go of each other's grasp.

"Now's the chance get 'em!" the other bandit shouted.

Out of one of the trees two shinobis were fired at Ariama's legs. She couldn't act quick so she took a step back and accidently got struck by both shinobis's on both legs.

"AH!" she screamed in pain.

"Sasuke take her back to the academy!" Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke almost hesitated at first but then quickly nodded and swept her off her feet and ran faster than the wind itself.

"Ungh...Sasuke my legs are feeling numb." Ariama said in pain and put her hand against his chest.

"Don't worry I've got you." were the first words to leave his mouth.

Surprised by the comment she looked up just incase she was dreaming. Nope he was real alright.

 **WHEN REACHED THE ACADEMY:**

"Here I think we're safe." Sasuke said laying Ariama on one of the desks.

"OW! It's starting to burn Sasuke!" Ariama yelled in pain.

"Oh right!" Sasuke said snapping to attention.

"Hey! We're here! Kakashi sensei sent us here he said he'll take of those bandits." Naruto and Sakura said huffing and puffing.

"Good! We need to take these shinobis out quick!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'll take out this one." Sakura offered.

"And I'll take out this one." Sasuke said.

Naruto held onto Ariama's hand really tightly and whispered with a nervous smile "It'll be fine."

Then Sakura and Sasuke held tightly to the shinobis and her legs then on a count of three they looked at each other's eyes then took them out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ariama let out an ear piercing shriek.

"No you're fine!" Naruto said almost tearing up and grasped even harder to her hand.

Then Kakashi came back alarmed by the ear piercing shriek.

"Uh oh! The blood is pouring out a lot!" Sakura exclaimed.

Everyone started frantically searching for some cloth to wrap up the wound.

Since they couldn't find any Naruto Broke off his jacket's cloth. Then wrapped it around Ariama's legs.

"Ow ow ow!" Ariama squealed.

"Well! That was a great start! Eh he he no it wasn't!" Sakura sarcastically said.

"Okay. Get yourselves some space to sleep in I'll go get some food." Kakashi said leaving the room in a hurry.

 **SOME AWKWARD MOMENTS LATER:**

"Hey. I'm sorry for being a burden on you guys. I can be a bit klutz ." Ariama nervously giggled.

"Nah it's . Remember what you told me, it's okay to make mistakes." Sakura reassured her.

Just hearing that made her smile at her friend.

"Thanks." she whispered.

Just then Kakashi dropped in. He had five cups of Ramen in hands. He tossed each cup to everyone.

"Eat up everyone! Tomorrow we'll be redoing this." Kakashi boomed.

They all nodded and Naruto got up and walked outside.

"Wait!" Ariama shouted.

Hearing her shout he stopped but didn't turn around.

She got up and Sakura frantically stopped her. "Are you crazy! Don't your legs hurt?!" she questionably yelled.

Ariama ignored her and kept walking. "Can I come with you?" she asked Naruto.

"Um sure I guess." he shrugged.

They both walked out and disappeared into the darkness.

Meanwhile Sakura was gaping. "I think she likes Naruto! EEK!" she thought in her head.

However Kakashi had the same intentions but he thought it could not be done.

 **OUTSIDE ON A LARGE TREE EATING RAMEN:**

"So you don't have any parents huh? How'd you lose them?" Naruto asked.

"I lost them in the war between the nine tailed fox demon thing. I was born that day." Ariama softly said.

"Oh. Well what day were you born?" he asked.

"October 10." she replied.

"Hey we share birthdays!" Naruto happily laughed.

"Oh! Well isn't that a coincidence!" she giggled.

"So who do you live with?" Naruto asked slurping up a string of Ramen.

"My aunt and uncle, though they left on a special mission so right now i'm staying with Sakura." she replied.

"Okay. So are your legs feeling better?" he asked looking down at her legs.

"Hmm. Feels good though let me check." she said rolling up her black leather like jeggings.

She and Naruto stared at the star symbol that had appeared. It sort of resembled the compass rose star.

Ariama touched it and the light went away.

"That was weird!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ariama said. Then she yawned and without even knowing she fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder. Soon he was sound asleep too.

So that's the end! Wait till the next one! :D And for now imma go bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. So the first day with Kakashi sensei turned out to be a bit of a horrible day, so they've started again...TAKE TWO!

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

Naruto an Ariama were given a blanket last night by Kakashi so they could stay warm. But they took it off and were sleeping...HUGGING EACH OTHER!

"Where's Ari?" Sakura said looking around.

Sasuke took her face from the chin and raised it to the tree that Ariama and Naruto were sleeping in.

"Um...I think we should wake them up!" Sakura nervously said glancing a funny look at Sasuke.

"Let me handle that." Sasuke said sternly. Then he swnged from the first tree branch until he reached the branch they were sleeping on.

"Wake up!" Sasuke shouted.

"AH!" both Ariama and Naruto screamed hugging each other.

They suddenly let go and started blushing again.

'Yep they are totally in love.' Sakura thought narrowing her eyes suspiciously at both of them.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Ariama yawned.

"Ya whatever good morning." Naruto lazily yawned.

Sasuke annoyingly narrowed his eyes at Naruto then went back down...with Ariama.

Naruto made his way down safely too except he bumped along the tree...a few hundred times!

"Okay get ready! The Hokage has ordered us to go on our first mission!" Kakashi bellowed.

"Yes! Finally a REAL mission! Alright!" Naruto said happily jumping around.

"So uh what mission is it?" Ariama asked.

"We'll be..." Kakashi began.

Everyone closely listened.

"GOING TO HELP THE TOWN'S FOLKS!" he cheered.

Sakura, Sasuke, Ariama, and Naruto just stood there with so expression.

Kakashi then asked, "Why so annoyed? This is our mission after all!"

"Uh what kind of mission is that?!" Naruto boomed with anger.

"Well since Ariama here has injured herself we'll be taking it easy. By the way how are you doing? You do look a lot better than before." he replied looking thoughtfully at her legs.

"Actually I am! Yesterday when me and Naruto were eating I checked again just to see if the wound was alright. When I pulled up my leggings u=I saw a shining light that made a compass rose star then disappear." Ariama explained.

Kakashi eyes suddenly got real big.

"May I examine it?" he asked.

"Um sure I guess?" she replied perplexed.

He unraveled her leg and saw a faint light still shining. He then asked her if she could touch her wound. So she did and the light shone so brightly it could practically make you blind!

"Woah!" Kakashi awed.

"What is it?" Ariama nervously asked.

"Uh nothing to worry about I just got a bit surprised by it." Kakashi quickly said.

She nodded skeptically and then they all left.

 **AFTER A LONG DAY OF HELPING PEOPLE:**

"Oh my goodness I have never smelled this bad!" Sakura said smelling her own stench.

The others yacked at themselves too.

"Well I spot a hot spring up In front." Kakashi pointed out.

"OOH! YES!" Ariama cheered.

"Remember?! When we were little girls our mothers would take us their. Well you know what I mean." Sakura corrected herself.

Ariama nodded and begged Kakashi to let them in.

After some serious begging he said alright.

The girls were in one side with their towels and the guys were on the other side.

"Ah. This feels great." Sakura said leaning back and letting all the sores go away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke replied indifferently.

"Do you like anyone?" he asked.

The girls heard and started eaves dropping their conversation.

"Uh no! What do you mean!" Sasuke said shyly.

"Uh well I like this girl." he said.

"Huh? Who's she?" Sasuke said turning around.

"Um she's really nice and pretty and smart too! As smart as you but a bit higher though." Naruto replied getting lost in his daydreams.

"What does she look like?" Sasuke asked.

Normally he wouldn't even say such things! But you know what they say; Curiousity killed the cat!

"Well she has long slender and wavy dark black hair with natural blue and red highlights." he said still in his daydreams.

"Oh my! He's talking about you! He likes you!" Sakura whisper squealed.

"She wears black leggings and a top with red flames as the chest and blue as the bottom." he continued.

Sasuke started getting this jealous look in his eyes.

"She wears the hidden leaf Ninja headband and always has her tied up in a traditional hair band that is long." he kept proceeding.

Though the girls weren't the only one eaves dropping on the convo, Kakashi was doing the same!

"So you like her? Don't you?" Kakashi whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah. I like Ari.. AHHHHHHH!" Naruto said dreamingly before noticing it was Kakashi.

The girls quickly wrapped themselves in their towels and came over and said, "What's gong on?!"

'EEEEEEKKKKKK! SASUKE IS TOPLESS!' Sakura delightfully squealed in her thoughts.

"AH! Girls!" Sasuke frantically screamed.

He accidently pulled down Ariama's towel but she caught on...and fell on Sasuke's chest along with Saukra who was also holding on.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" the girls shrieked. One in delight and one in a nervous break down.

Sasuke couldn't see with water splashing everywhere, so he hugged tightly onto Sakura and Naruto held onto the hand of Ariama.

EVERYTHING WAS COMPLETELY GOING BIZARRE! Until a innocent passer by noticed all the fuss, shrieking and nakedness.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

They all froze and completely stared at each other then the man and started screaming!

"AHHHH!" Ariama screamed.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed.

"AHHHH!" The man screamed. Then ran away.

 **SOME SCREAMING LATER:**

Everyone started putting on their clothes and got their backpacks then left.

It got so quiet you could hear a rabbit hop from a mile away!

"Okay I've found a spot we'll be sleeping near for this night." Kakashi said.

Naruto nervously looked at Ariama and thought if she had heard anything.

"Well i'm sleepy so i'll be going on without you guys." Ariama said trudging off toward a spot she had chosen to sleep.

"Not so quick Ariama! I'll be putting you in two by two." Kakashi stopped and said.

'Um okay but hurry i'm sleepy!" Ariama snapped.

This was her ugly you don't want to see side that had been turned on.

"Okay Sasuke and Ariama you'll be sleeping in the left tent." he ordered.

"And Naruto with Sakura." he said gesturing at the left tent.

"Well i'll start the fire you guys get your sleeping bags ready." Kakashi said starting a fire.

 **AFTER GETTING CAMP SET UP:**

"Okay so uh you like Ariama?" Kakashi asked Naruto when Ariama was inside getting her part of the tent ready.

"Why what no!" Naruto sputtered out.

"Well from the looks of it you were describing Ariama!" Sasuke teased though jealousy filled his eyes.

Then Ariama came out.

"Hey uh i'll be going to sleep early tonight, need my fuel stored up." Ariama said heading back inside.

 **AFTER EVERYONE WENT TO SLEEP:**

Sasuke was the last to go his part of the tent.

By the time he got in Ariama was sound asleep.

'She wouldn't know? Would she?' he thought.

He then nervously took his arm and placed it on Ariama's hip.

Nope. She still hadn't woken up, but she had rolled over a few times.

Naruto was outside looking for a cup of water when he noticed him sneaking-ly put an arm on the girl he had a crush on!

Ariama was awake she just didn't want to startle anyone so she stayed sound asleep.

 **THE FIRST RAYS OF DAWN:**

"Wake up!" Sakura and Naruto obnoxiously yelled loudly causing Sasuke and Ariama to wake up.

"Good morning Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." Ariama yawned still rubbing her eyes.

"Um? Why is Ari on Sasuke's lap?" Sakura said blinking in disbelief.

"Uh what do you mean?" Ariama said staring back.

Sasuke and Ariama took one glance to each other and completely lost balance.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! WHY AM I SITTING IN HIS LAP?!" Ariama thought.

'I thought I had only put an arm on her?' Sasuke thought.

Because of jealousy Naruto angrily stomped outside and roared "Lets just keep going got it?!"

"What's the matter with him?" Sakura said.

Ariama cocked her head, "I think he just had rough morning."

Sakura then teased "Because his girl was taken!"

Sasuke heard this and quickly left to get dressed.

 **AFTER DRESSING UP:**

"Okay as Naruto wanted, we have a special yet easy to do mission for us to do." Kakashi told the kids.

"And that is?" Ariama asked.

"We will be taking care of some bandits that have been robbing the west side of the Land of Water. Calling themselves The Water Thugs." he informed.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and cheered.

"But first, we'll do a short training." Kakashi gleefully said.

Hearing that just burst Naruto's bubble but he was alright with it.

 **ARRIVING AT A TALL TREE FOREST:**

"You will learn to climb trees." Kakashi began.

"Pfft! That's easy!" Naruto scoffed.

"Using your chakra walking UP the tree's trunk." Kakashi finished.

"Okay. But I hope I won't be klutz as last time." Ariama nervously said.

"Good Luck to everyone though!" Ariama finished smiling at everyone.

Though the boys were looking at her, they still needed her "good luck" even if they were being rivals against each other.

"First get all your chakra energy focused on your feet, which will help you across the tree trunks." Kakashi explained.

"Then mark a spot quickly with your black arrow heads." Kakashi finished.

Ariama had her energy tracked onto her feet and it was so powerful you could visibly see it!

Everyone got distracted by her chakra that some quickly fell.

Kakashi was the first witness. He kept glaring at her chakra that sparkled and created a cloud like figure under her feet.

But the chakra was getting so intense, that her eyes turned red and the other half of the nine tails showed up.

"ARGH!" Ariama roared.

Everyone got so shocked they were starting to stop her but suddenly her transformation came out.

Her part of the nine tails had five tails which sprouted from her back and her hair grew longer and more ferocious than ever.

"STAY BACK! I'LL HANDLE HER!" Kakshi warned.

'The seal...IT'S BECOMING UNDONE!' Kakashi thought alarmingly.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura just stared in disbelief. This was not their friend but a secret demon locked away for ages.

Kakashi ran and leaped towards Ariama then pushed her from the stomach.

"Trap Jutsu!" he shouted.

"What the.." Naruto began feeling an enormous rage filling his heart.

Sasuke and Sakura backed up. They knew what was gonna happen.

Then Naruto let him self out and began leaping towards Kakashi.

Luckily for Kakashi he had put up a barrier. Then he began the sealing jutsu.

 **AFTER THE SEAL HAD BROKEN:**

"What was that?" Sakura asked still staring at Ariama.

"I..I don't know!" Ariama panicked.

"No it's okay." Kakashi reassured her.

Still in thought, could Ariama and Naruto be the same except born some where else, an ordinary girl with powers and an Ordinary boy with powers? It'll soon be told...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

Soooooo! I hope you guys loved this chapter and stay in touch for more chapters! :D Peace!


End file.
